narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Mysterious Transfer Student!
Synopsis An expelled Academy student causes a commotion in revenge. Boruto perceives the same dark aura in the student as he did in others before. Iwabee covers Boruto from the student's attack, allowing to land a hit. Being out-numbered, the student kicks up some dust for cover to escape. Boruto gives chase, and finds the student knocked out by a young man, who notes Konoha to be rather rowdy. Later, Shino introduces the class to Mitsuki, the new student from Otogakure. The students discuss their new classmate among themselves, the boys about his skills, and the girls about his looks. Sumire asks the students not to talk over Shino. Mitsuki sits by Boruto, striking up a conversation. During class, Boruto solves a problem on the board with ease, surprising Iwabee. Shino tells Boruto to solve the problem as instructed, but Boruto prefers doing it his way, and mockingly asks for something more advanced. Shino gives him a much tougher problem to solve, and Boruto accuses him of being a sore loser. Mitsuki solves the problem, impressing the others. He and Shino briefly discuss if students should help each other or learn to solve problems by themselves. During sparring, Iwabee and Boruto are paired off, and Iwabee manages to best him. Afterwards, Mitsuki asks to fight Iwabee. As they spar, Mitsuki gets carried away, seriously choking him, despite Shino telling him to stop. Boruto manages to snap him out of it, berating him for going too far. Mitsuki apologises to Iwabee. At night, Shino eats with Kurenai, airing his struggles as a teacher. Kurenai advises him to do things his way. Mitsuki talks to someone through a white snake. The next day, Shino throws a welcome party for Mitsuki. Sumire asks Shino about his efforts, and he explains his own difficulties having friends in the past. Shino's insects act up, ruining the party. Denki asks to get rid of them, and Mitsuki obliges, using Wind Release to clear the insects, but ends up damaging the Academy even more. The students talk about Shino, unimpressed by him, which he overhears, getting him in a sullen mood. After first period, Shino asks for time off. A ruckus starts happening at the Academy, as one of the repairman begins rampaging, destroying what's left of the Academy under the influence of the dark spectre. Mitsuki comments on Boruto's ability to see it, piquing Shikadai's interest, who speculates that Mitsuki is the reason people are acting out. Sarada distracts the repairman, allowing Shikadai to pin him down for Iwabee to strike. However, he doesn't go down, so Boruto tackles him, and the two fall over a balcony. Mitsuki cushions their fall with his Wind Release, and the dark spectre leaves the repairman. Boruto thanks Mitsuki for saving his life. Later, Shino gets frustrated over his students' disrespect, and the dark spectre takes him over. The next day, Shino asks Boruto, Shikadai, and Mitsuki for an extracurricular lesson. As they ponder why they specifically were called, Mitsuki notices Shino's arrival. Boruto moves to greet him, but the boys notice that something is off about their teacher. Shino declares that he will give them their final lesson. Credits